Making Discoveries: Book One - The Red Pyramid
by QueenOfSnark
Summary: The war against Apophis... Well, it could've gone better. Can our favorite magicians and their friends come up with a better plan if they know the future before it happens? Or, would it better if they decide not to change anything?


**Making Discoveries - Book One - The Red Pyramid**

**Prologue**

* * *

Sadie Kane was most definitely not pleased. One moment, she was sulking in her room at her Grandparents', and the next thing she knew, she was falling into open air. It was like one of those horrible falling dreams, except this time she didn't wake up a-okay in her bed, she landed flat on her back on a hard floor with a painful jolt. Based on the groaning, which wasn't coming from her, she wasn't the only one to have this brutal arrival. She sat up, and her eyes lit upon the familiar - well, as familiar as someone you barely ever see _could_ be - figure sprawled on the floor next to her.

_"Carter?"_ She asked in disbelief.

"Sadie?"

Carter's head shot up, looking at her with just as much disbelief on his face.

"Did that.. that falling thing happen to you?" Sadie asked.

"If you mean the airport suddenly falling out from underneath me... Yeah. Where are we?"

"Brooklyn House." A deep voice made them both flinch.

A dark-skinned man who looked a bit similar to Carter was standing across the room from them with an alarmed and suspicious expression. He was clad in a perfectly pressed pinstriped suit, matching fedora, and he had dark hair braided with small jewels. Sadie let out a loud guffaw that made both of the others look at her.

"Why are you holding a _boomerang_?" The mirth was still evident in her eyes, but her voice had a bit of a taunting edge.

Something akin to a scowl flickered over the strange man's face, but before he could speak, a white flash lit the living-room-slash-Egyptian-museum, as Sadie was mentally calling the place. A man who looked _very_ similar to both Carter and the strange man was now on the floor, beside him a pretty blonde woman.

"Dad?"

"_Mum?_"

Carter and Sadie spoke at precisely the same moment, though each of them staring at a different parent. The older pair was openly gaping at their younger look-alikes.

"How - " Ruby Kane started, but they were once more interrupted by a white flash, and this time Sadie made an exasperated sound.

Many more people materialized in the room, this time, most young, but there were varying ages right down to a little boy who looked about nine. Moments after they all sat up in bewilderment, a much smaller flash lit up, and a red book fell out of the air above them, hitting Carter on the head and making him yelp. Sadie snatched the book off of the floor while Carter rubbed his head with a reproachful look.

"There's a not inside... _'Dear very confused people - _there's a scribble here, like someone else was commenting.. It says... It says 'That's not very enlightening, Sadie' - _we've brought you here to Brooklyn House to read a set of books on our, that is Carter and Sadie Kane, adventures after we discover this insane Egyptian-magic-is-real world. They're told in our point of view, alternating back and forth. None of you have been introduced to it yet, or at least not most of you, but Dad and Uncle Amos and you already-magical people can prove it with your powers, capiche? This book tells your future the way it stands right now... We think it could have turned out better, so you are all here because you have a part in some way, and are going to read the three books and figure out how to change things so it's not quite such a destructive future. 'Kay? 'Kay._ _Yours truly, Sadie Kane, plus my annoying brother Carter, from years in the future._

_P.S. This is Carter - the book will change into the next one to read each time you finish one. You won't have all of them seperate to look at until you're done, that's so Sadie - ahem, all of you, I mean, don't cheat and read ahead. - _There's another scribble.. Hey, this is my handwriting! This one says 'Right, Carter, because reading ahead in a book is such a priority to me.' There's another note, then that's it...

_P.P.S. Did the book hit past-Carter on the head like it was supposed to? 'Cuz that was the goal. - Sadie_."

When she was done reading, she sucked in a deep breath.

"Well, that's rubbish." She declared.

Ruby and Julius traded glances.

"You two are Carter and Sadie?"

Sadie shrugged in a 'duh' manner, but Carter nodded.

"Where we left from, you were a toddler, Carter, and you were a baby, Sadie." Ruby said, still staring at them.

Amos chose that moment to swamp his brother and sister-in-law in a massive hug, leaving them with a very confused look, before turning to Sadie and Carter.

"You don't believe, about the magic - even after how you arrived?" He inquired, locking eyes with Sadie.

"No, this is a dream. I mean, seriously, 'Egypt magic', real? Whoever came up with thatis smoking something seriously - "

Amos promptly Ha-Di'ed an ornately carved coffee table, sending splinters flying everywhere. There were numerous shrieks, a yelp from Sadie, and Julius rolled his eyes at his brother before repairing the table with his own wand.

"Does everyone believe in the magical aspect, after that lovely display?" Ruby Kane asked in an amused fashion.

Some of them stiffly nodded, others were still staring at the table and the two men with comically large eyes. With some encouragement, they then went around in a circle introducing themselves - Sadie couldn't help but notice an excruciatingly gorgeous boy who looked a bit older than her, with dark hair, very pale skin, and melty brown eyes. Unfortunately, she was too busy ogling him to hear what his name was.

After that, everyone settled in somewhat awkwardly after seats were conjured, and Sadie passed the book to Carter, who glared at her before reluctantly turning to the first chapter and starting to read.

**"A Death At The Needle."**

* * *

**To clarify:**

**Julius & Ruby are from when Carter and Sadie were kids, as mentioned, before Ruby died.**

**Carter & Sadie are from the day before Julius & Carter's day with Sadie in Red Pyramid.**

**Anubis, Bast & all others including Amos/initiates/etc are from the same time as Carter & Sadie and it WILL be explained how the gods are able to just drop into Brooklyn House like that.**

**The next chapter is dedicated to the _first_ person to answer correctly.. On what page of Throne of Fire was Sadie and Anubis' first kiss?**

**..That should be easy, if you're like me. If not... Google, folks.**

**R&R!**


End file.
